


the comic book guy [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24384499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: Steve Rogers and James Barnes meet for the first time in a Hydra factory during the war.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Purple Podfic Eaters





	the comic book guy [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Comic Book Guy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2607896) by [copperbadge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/pseuds/copperbadge). 



**Title:** The Comic Book Guy

 **Fandom:** Captain America

 **Author:** Copperbadge

 **Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)

 **Pairing:** Bucky/Steve

 **Rating:** Teen

 **Length:** 8:00

**Summary:**

> Steve Rogers and James Barnes meet for the first time in a Hydra factory during the war. 

The original work can be found [Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2607896)

Right click to [Download](http://kalindalittle.com/podfics/theComicBookGuy.mp3)


End file.
